


Jared Leto/Joker Smutty One-Shots

by FeelingTooEasy



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, DC Extended Universe, DCU
Genre: BDSM, Blood Kink, Daddy Kink, F/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Multi, Sadism, Sexual Roleplay, Suicide Squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelingTooEasy/pseuds/FeelingTooEasy
Summary: A few one-shots I've written.[originally posted on my tumblr: burythatsound][additionally posted on wattpad: feelingtooeasy]





	1. My Own Personal Joker

Your nerves were on edge, tonight was planned and yet you felt your cheeks grow warm at the thought. Jared was going to come home tonight, after working on the new Harley Quinn movie, and he was going to be your very own Joker. You knew the idea was wrong, or at least you felt it was. The typical Joker character was pure evil, and insane. But you knew that Jared was a method actor, and trusted him enough to know he would never go too far. You took a deep breath, collecting your thoughts. Any moment now he’d walk through the door, it wouldn’t be like usual. Where you greet each other with a kiss, and talk over a nice dinner before going to bed. No, this time he’d show up with stark white skin, covered in a madman’s tattoos. His teeth capped in shining metal. Butterflies filled your stomach at the thought. Since he first put on the Joker’s mask you’d found yourself having schoolgirl daydreams of him. The thought of absolute submission was always a curious one for you. You’d dilly dallied in art of submission before, but never too far. At most allowing yourself to be tied up, or blindfolded. Jared’s word of warning echoed through your mind from the night before.

“This won’t be our usual play” His fingers played in your hair, as you stared into each other’s eyes, “I don’t think you fully understand what this means for you” His soft smile faded, and he searched your eyes for understanding.

“I can handle it, J” You whispered, leaning in to brush your lips against his. His caught your chin, and his blue eyes locked with yours again.

“I hope you’re right, pet” He kissed you again then, before turning over in the bed, “Because otherwise Mista J might tear you apart”

The sound of the doorknob turning startled you out of your thoughts. He was home, you quickly stood to your feet as he entered the room. Every nerve in your body stood to attention as he walked to stand before you. A smile was spreading slowly across his face, the light of the candles threw shadows across him, “Hello Kitten” He mewed, “I heard you want some Puddin’” He was slowly advancing on you, even the stride in his step was the Joker’s. This wasn’t your Jared in anyway. You gulped, gathering your nerves together. If he could act like this for you, you could act along with him. A soft smile played on your lips as he reached out for you.

“Mistah J” Your voice felt foreign as you breathlessly cooed to him. His hands gripped your shoulders, bringing you closer. His eyes ran over you, like a lion on the hunt. He sucked in a breath.

“So naive” He chuckled, taking your hand in his, he spun you around. Your dress lifted with the wind. It was Jared’s favorite dress to see you in. A deep red that clung to your bust and hips, before flowing away for a few inches below your butt. He purred softly as you came to a stop, “Such a pretty pretty thing” You could hear the offset playfulness in his voice, “Shame” His hands grabbed the collar of your dress, ripping it half way down the front, as a gasp escaped your lips. Cold air brushed against your breasts.

“Jared” You yelped, looking down at the dress in ruins. His hand grabbed your jaw, forcing you to meet his eyes.

“Who?” He voice was barely more than a whisper, and yet you felt chills run down your spine. His eyes lingered away from yours, pausing to adamantly take in your bosom, before they ran back up to yours, “Rules Rules. Yes” His grip loosened on your jaw, as his fingers ran softly over your neck, “You need rules, Pet. Now listen carefully” He brought his other hand up, to cradle your cheek, “Ready?” You nodded, “Good” He gave you a wicked smile, “ Now now now, first things first” There was a light in his eyes as he regarded you, “I don’t want to hear a single sound. Nothing, not a peep, gasp, mewl” His face was inches from yours, and his hand dancing against your throat, moved to cradle the back of your neck, “If you break this rule” The smile, that infamous smile spread across his face, “I will enjoy every aching second of your punishment” You took in a shaky breath, trying to keep from making a sound, “Secondly, And I believe this is the most important thing for your small mind to remember” His fingers twirled in your hair, “I’m in charge, understand?” You nodded softly, and he purred, “Good pet” Both his hands cradled your cheeks, “I can tell you meant that” He nipped at your nose lightly, “You’re going to be a good little girl for me, aren’t you Princess?” His eyes crinkled with a smile.

“Yes, sir” His face changed in an instant, as he shook his head clucking at you.

“What. Did. I. Just. Say?” He clenched his jaw, and you could see the muscles tighten in his cheeks. A small sound of confusion left your throat, you were naive, you thought. Your first instinct was to apologize, but his gaze left you speechless now, “At least the night won’t be boring” His voice seemed to echo through your mind. His fingers, once cradling your face, now grabbed fistfuls of your hair, ripping your head back. Baring your neck to him, he buried his face in the crook of your neck and shoulder. Nipping, softly at first against your skin. You bit your lip, holding back a sigh. Every hair on your head was pulled taut, and it stung at your scalp. His teeth dug into your skin, and you hiccuped trying to keep your yelp in. Your fingers clutched on to his shirt. He growled in response, suckling beneath your ear. Your breath shuddered as he let loose one fistful of hair. He released you from his lips with a soundly pop, lifting his head to look at you.

His lipstick was smeared across his face. He released some of the tension from his hand, allowing your to raise your head back up. His finger’s still twirling in your loose curls,”Pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty” He purred, his free hand reached around your body, settling against your lower back, he stepped forward, forcing you back. You stumbled like that for a moment, his eyes locked with yours until the back of your knees hit the bed and you both fell down. You landed with a plop, his body stretched out against yours, “I must say I like you in rags, kitten” He sat up, straddling you, “Though I’d prefer you in nothing” A dagger appeared from the inside of his suit jacket. You allowed yourself to study him then. Taking in his bare chest, the purple suit jacket falling off one shoulder. He wore a pair of sweatpants too, and as your eyes wandered over him you couldn’t help but notice his growing package. He twirled the dagger before you, and your eyes ripped away from his pants to watch the dagger, glinting in the candle light. He slowly laid the tip between your breasts, running it softly down your torso. He reached the last few remaining tattered pieces of your dress, and cut through them quickly, throwing the fabric away from you. The cold air hugged your skin, and he looked at you in all your glory. He sucked in a breath, his eyes flickering over you. He rolled his neck closing his eyes for a moment, before looking back at you, “He warned you” J leaned over you twirling the dagger once more, “That I would tear you apart, dollface” The dagger stopped, wielded in his grasp. He balanced on one arm, pressing the blade against your sternum. He added pressure, running it slowly down your torso. A small moan escaped your lips as pinpricks of blood beaded on your skin. The dagger paused.

“Its like you want me to hurt you” He lifted the blade to your throat, “If you want to be so insistent with these mewling cries” He leaned in, pressing a rough kiss against your lips, “Perhaps I should give you something to cry about, hmm Princess?” You wanted to beg him, please Daddy please, hurt me. Punish me. I’m yours. But his teeth nipped at your chin and the thoughts faded away replaced by the sight of him, the smell, the feel, “What do ya say I leave you with a parting gift of our time together?” He whispered before sitting back up, the dagger glinting in his hand again. With his free hand he took your hand in his, leading it to the bulge between his legs. You took over, fumbling to release him from his pants. He sprung free and you grasped him, slowly starting to pump him, back and forth. He groaned, throwing back his head. He rolled his neck, growling before returning to attention, “Keep touching me like that and I just might have to keep you” His voice was raspy. Another softer growl left his throat as he looked down at you, raising the blade he placed it against your lower hip, “Brace yourself, Kitten” He cackled, “This WILL hurt” He pressed the blade down into you, carving a heart into your skin. You tried to bite back the cries, succeeding in only releasing shuddering moans, “Hold still now, pet” He grinned down at you, waving the bloody dagger in the air, “We’re almost done, and then I promise daddy will make you feel so much better” His tongue flicked across the blade, your blood decorating his lips. He tasted you with a smile, before placing the blade against your skin again, and writing the both of your initials into skin.

Your body was shaking by the time he finished, you could taste blood in your mouth, from where you’d bitten down trying to keep from crying out in pain. And yet, you reveled in it. The insane look in his eyes, the blood he was licking off your body. You gasped finally, allowing noise to escape. He chuckled, leaning down to kiss you. You tasted your blood on his lips, and wiggled beneath him. His body pressed against yours, your hand trapped between the two of you, grasping his cock. Your free hand grasped his suit jacket, pushing it off his shoulders as his lips met yours. There was a frantic need between you. Like you couldn’t touch each other enough, couldn’t get close enough. He ripped your lips apart momentarily, ripping off his jacket. He threw it across the room and came back down to kiss you. His teeth kneading your bottom lip, “Kitten” He purred. You ran your hands through his green hair, grasping it in your hands before pulling back, His teeth held on to your lip briefly before releasing. He growled, and stood off the bed, grabbing your thighs he dragged you to the edge, and forcefully flipped you on to your stomach. The sheets stung against you hip, and you pulled in a breath through gritted teeth. You looked over your shoulder, watching as he dropped his pants, and came to stand behind you, He grabbed your hips, his fingers digging into the cut. And you let out a loud moan, as he lifted your hips up, readying himself at your entrance.

He slammed into you, and you mewled feeling him fill you. You panted as he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. He picked up his pace, pulling almost all the way out each time. He ran a hand up your back, grabbing at your hair. Ripping your head back, he leaned over you. His naked body pressed against your own. His teeth nipped at your shoulders, sending spikes of electricity through you with every bite.

“Mis-” Thrust, “tah-” Thrust, “J” You moaned as he thrusted faster into you. Each thrust sent waves of heat through your body and you knew you were close to orgasming. He roared.

“Come for me, Princess” He ordered, slamming into you. You mewled as he pumped inside of you once, twice, three times. Your legs shuddered, and he held your hips in place as you tried to raise them. Your orgasm rolling through you. His fingers dug into your hips, and he pumped into you faster, harder. Groans left his throat as he released himself inside you. He slammed inside of you once more, before falling on top of you, panting in your ear. You reached up, running a finger over his face. His body shook, and you both laid there recovering before he stood, and plopped down into the bed besides you. You crawled up to the pillows, panting softly now.

“You didn’t use the safe word” Jared’s voice rang out. You turned on to your side to gaze into his eyes. Balancing up on one elbow you leaned over, brushing his lips with your own.

“I never needed too”


	2. She's Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!! BDSM situation. Abusive mannerisms. (Punching, slapping, whipping) General Joker degradation. This is for sure, MATURE. And if you aren’t into BDSM kinks, you probably won’t like this.

You were sitting at the vanity, admiring yourself as you brushed through your hair. Mister J was out wreaking havoc around the city, but he promised you he’d be home before your little eyes fluttered shut. It was getting late though, even among your standards, so you couldn’t help but start to worry. You took a deep breath, running the brush through your hair one last time before setting it down. You’d wasted half an hour sitting here. It was late but to pass the time you played in your makeup, even coated your nails with fresh paint. It helped keep your mind off why your Mistah J was late. You pursed your lips and cocked your head, watching yourself in the mirror.

“Kitten!” His booming voice echoed through the house. A smile spread across your face and you hopped up, running full throttle out into the hall.

“Daddy!” You squealed, rounding the staircase and skipping down. He stood in the open doorway at the foot of the stairs, his clothes were dirty and ripped to shreds. Specks of blood flecked his suit. His arms were opened wide and you hopped the last few steps right into his arms. He grunted as your weight landed against him.

“Hello Princess” He purred into your hair.

“Mistah J” You pulled away to see his face, he had a bruise raising under his eye. And a cut through his eyebrow, “What happened to you?” You pouted at him and he gave you a smirk.

“Batsy decided to crash my party” He answered, his arms were wrapped around your waist. He kicked the door shut and growled, pressing his lips against yours. You tasted his blood and sweat. His fingers dug into your waist and you giggled against his lips, pulling apart.

“No no” You shook your head at him, “You’re not getting lucky till you’re all cleaned up Mistah” You waved a finger at him, untangling yourself from his grip, “Come on” You gave him the biggest puppy eyes you had, “Lemme play nurse for my daddy” You pouted, wrapping your arms around his neck, and leaned up on your tippy toes. His eyes flashed at you, as his hands gripped your forearms, pulling them from around his neck.

“I wasn’t asking what you wanted, Pet” He spat at you, his fingers dug into your skin, “Now” He took a step forward, pushing you back towards the stairs, “If you know what’s good for you” He growled, “You’ll run upstairs, put on the punishment collar Daddy got you, and sit waiting for me until my ass walks in” He released you with a shove. Your hipbone screamed in agony as you fell on to the stairs. But you ignored it, quickly getting back onto your feet and running up the flight three steps at a time,”If you aren’t ready and waiting by the time I get up there you won’t live to see the daylight, sweet-pea!” He hollered up to you. You glanced over your shoulder as he took the first step.

You rounded the corner and bursted through the door to your room. Quickly making your way to the walk in closet. You ran over to your vanity, opening the first drawer. Rummaging around, as you caught your breath. You knew better than to upset him when he was like this. Batsy must have really pissed him off tonight. You shook your head slightly, grabbing a sequined red collar, that read Bad Girl in bold black letters. You quickly latched it around your neck, glancing quickly at yourself in the mirror. Your hair was a wreck, so you brushed back the flyaways, and quickly shimmed out of your nightgown. He had a bad habit of ripping apart your clothes, and you were rather fond of this chemise.

“Here I come, Kitten!” His growl echoed off the walls. And you snapped to attention, running across the closet and out into the room. You got down on your knees quickly, kneeling at the end of the bed. The door creaked open and you diverted your eyes. He purred, stepping into the room. Your eyes darted back and forth, watching him but avoiding his gaze. He loosened the tie around his neck, and walked across the room to his bar on the other side. He opened the mini fridge, grabbing a cooled glass of ice.He sat it on the counter. Pouring himself some Jack Daniels. He picked up the glass and walked back, stopping to stand in front of you. You stared at his shoes. He kneeled down, swishing the liquids around in his glass, “Look at me” He ordered, your eyes darted up to his. He chugged down the contents of his glass, and rolled his neck before looking back down at you.

“You’ve always been my favorite punching bag” He breathed, running his knuckles against your cheek, “Don’t worry” He smirked, “I’ll keep your face pretty tonight” He cupped your chin, leaning in to press his lips against yours. He broke the kiss, standing back up, “Stay put, Princess” He cooed, disappearing into the closet. He reappeared a few seconds later, holding a paddle and a ball gag in his hands, some rope hanging loosely over his shoulder, “Stand” he ordered. He reached you just as you stood to your full height. And gave you a smirk, “Open up” He raised the ballgag up, and you parted your lips as he popped it into your mouth and fastened it on. He ran a finger along the your jaw, biting his lower lip, “Prettiest when you can’t talk and annoy me” He commented, dropping the paddle on to the bed behind you. He took the rope, grabbing your wrists, quickly tying them together.

He held your wrists still, turning you as he sat down on the bed. He released you, picking up the paddle. And slapped his knee, inviting you into his lap. You pouted as well as you could, cocking your hip to the side. You loved the paddle, the way it bit your skin. The bruises that were left after. You knew the more you pouted at him, the more annoyed he’d become, the harder your lashes would be. An aggravated growl left his lips, “You have three seconds to get in my lap before I retract my statement about leaving you that pretty face” A muffled giggle left your throat, and you wiggled your body at him, “One” He squinted his eyes at you, slapping the paddle against his palm, “Two” He growled, twirling the paddle now. You crossed your arms, and lifted your chin. He stood then, backhanding you. You grunted, falling to the floor as your face began to sting. His fingers wrapped around your upper arm, dragging you back up to your feet. You giggled again locking eyes with him. He growled, sitting back down, forcefully laying you across his lap.

“Date a Masochist they said” You could hear him rolling his eyes,”It’ll be fun” You yelped as the paddle came down against your ass, “What I wouldn’t give to hear you actually begging me to stop” Smack, “No matter how bloody and bruised I leave you” Smack, “You always want more” Smack, “You’re insatiable” He growled, bringing the paddle down with more force. Your body shuddered. Your ass cheeks stung and burned, he brought the paddle down again just as hard. He sighed, “This bores me” He said, pushing you off his lap. You landed with a thump on the floor. Gazing up at him. He stood leaving the room with a slam. You wiggled yourself into a sitting position, studying the knots around your wrists. It might take you awhile, but you felt confident you could undo them.

The door swung back open and Mistah J stood in the doorway. The hall light behind him left his face in shadows. Your eyebrows crinkled together in confusion as he stepped farther into the room, “I got these with only you in mind, Kitten” His voice was low as he pulled something from his pocket. He fumbled with it in his hands, slipping it over his fingers. He stopped before you with a smirk, “I know I promised I’d leave you a pretty face” He cooed, leaning down.Your eyes caught a glint against his skin, he wore brass knuckles on each hand. And your eyes widened, “And most often I hate to hear your voice” He stated, reaching around you to unfasten the ball gag, “But I have a feeling tonight I might finally hear you beg for me” The ball fell wetly from your lips.

“Mister J” You started shaking your head. His fist connected with your cheek and you grunted falling back against the foot of the bed. You cradled your cheek with both hands, as he grabbed your upper arm, pulling you to your feet.

“Come on, sweetie” He cooed to you slowly pulling your hands from your face “Beg for me to spare you” He growled, this time his palm ran across your face. The sound echoing off the walls. Your head swung to the side, and blood filled your mouth.

“You’ll have to do better than that, Daddy” You spat blood onto the floor. He grinned at you, rubbing a fist against his palm. He kissed knuckles cocking back a fist. You smiled as it connected with your chin, and fell back on to the bed. He climbed on top, straddling your body. 

“Oh my pleasure” He purred, his brass knuckles gleaming in the low light. He leaned down pressing a kiss against your lips. You loved the pain and he loved the pleasure of beating you senseless. Blood coated his bottom lip when he pulled away, and he wiped it off with a thumb, before licking his lips, “When I first met you,” He reminisced, “You could barely take a slap to the face” He chuckled, “Look at you now” He beamed at you, running a finger over your chin, “A goddess in my bed, covered in blood and bruises” He purred, leaning down to kiss you again, “Every boy’s wet dream” He purred, his lips cradled yours, his tongue probing softly into your mouth. His hands ran over your body. The metal still cold against your skin. He took your wrists in his hand and raised them over your head, breaking the kiss. 

“I want you” You breathed. His lips were inches from your own, but he shook his head at you.

“Not until you beg for it” He nipped at you, before sitting back up. You whined, wiggling beneath him.

“Begging’s no fun” you crinkled your nose at him, and he smiled down at you.

“But it’s oh so satisfying” He whispered. You knew you must have looked like a wreck. You could feel your heartbeat in the raised bruise on your cheek. And one of your eyes were swelling up. But the gleam in his eye drove you to smile still, egging him on. The pain ebbed away with every second. Till the back of his hand sent a shock through your face again. You moaned, and felt a slickness between your legs.

“Harder!” You spit blood at him, and he growled, wrapping a hand around your throat. He squeezed, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of your neck, but you laughed at him, “Pathetic” You grinned. If your wrists weren’t tied up you would have thrown your own punch at him. But instead you quickly caught him between your arms, pulling his face down to yours. You kissed him hard, before he tore you both apart, wiping the blood from his face on to the back of his hand. A roar ripped from his throat and he untangled himself from you, raising himself up enough to flip you over on to your stomach, “That’s no fun!” You cried as his weight left you. You couldn’t see but you felt him leave the bed, and heard him walk across the room. You took a moment to catch your breath. You didn’t always get this out of hand, you knew it angered him, but he held fire in his eyes when he looked at you, and you couldn’t help but view yourself as some cosmic liquid that couldn’t help but catch flame at his touch. This wasn’t the first time you’d gotten so out of hand, and it wouldn’t be the last. As angry as you made him, you both knew that he took pleasure in every second. From playful banter, to the bruises and blood. You spit out some more blood onto the sheets. It didn’t help that you loved every second of it too. And every second after. Healing bruises like galaxies across your skin.

You were laughing softly to yourself when he came back into the room, “Mmm Daddy” You cooed, “I thought you wouldn’t come back this time” You pouted and it earned you a chuckle in response.

“And miss out on the fun?” You heard the whoosh through the air before registering it crack against your skin. You cried out in pain. Tears filling your eyes as it burned into your skin. He pulled the whip back in, readying another lash. You gritted your teeth, hearing the soft whoosh through the air. You tried to hold back the yelp but failed, crying out again as it bit into your skin, “You could make it end, Sweetcheeks” He toyed with you, “You know what I want” You grunted in response as the whip hit the soft flesh behind your knees. You gasped as he pulled the whip off your skin. The pain for once was possibly too much. You could feel the slashes in your skin, raised edges, and blood. They burned still.

“J” You huffed, hair stuck to your face. Sweat beaded on your forehead, and tears stung the open cuts on your face. He snapped the whip quickly against your back and you screamed as it landed over one of the previous lashes. You growled, it wasn’t like you to beg. You took pride in withstanding his torture. But these lashes were testing your limits. He chuckled maliciously behind you.

“Stop fighting it, Princess” The whip slithered slowly across your skin, falling on to the bedsheets “You know you can’t hold out” He smacked the whip against the floor, and you winced at the sound. You heard him suck on his teeth, “It’s your funeral” He shrugged, lifting the whip.

“Wait!” You steeled your body, waiting to hear the whoosh and feel the hard leather crack against your skin.

“Hmm, yes Kitten?” He stepped closer to the bed, wrapping the whip up like a hose around his forearm. You stayed quiet, your pride conflicting with the pain you felt. He growled, letting the whip uncoil, “Stop” Slash, “Being” Slash, “So much Trouble!” He roared, slashing the whip into your skin again. You were crying like a baby now, tears wetting the sheets. You buried your face into the sheets, feeling blood pool across your body.

“P-please” You whispered into the sheets. The whip cracked across your thighs.

“Please what?” He growled, you heard the whip thump softly against the floor and lifted your head, glancing over your shoulder.

“Please stop” Tears rolled down your face, “Please, I can’t I can’t” You hiccuped and he purred, unbuttoning his shirt. He tore it off, and crawled onto the bed over top of you. You sighed, dropping your face back into the sheets.

“Good girl” He cooed, unzipping his pants. He grabbed your hips, flipping you on to you back and dragging you farther down the bed. You cried out as the sheets hit your back. They clung to the blood and he grinned wickedly at you, “Oh those cries” He leaned down, quickly kissing you before nipping at your bottom lip, “You know just how to get a man going” He laughed against your skin, nuzzling his head into the crook of your shoulder. His teeth grazed across your throat, and you mewed softly at the feel. He spread your legs apart with a knee. Bringing it up to sit fitfully against your center. You wiggled beneath him, wincing as the movement sent waves of pain through your body. He smirked at you, taking a hand running it down your torso, between your legs. He took a finger, spreading your juices in preparation for him. A moan escaped your lips as he slipped a finger inside you.

You wanted to kiss him but the words hadn’t reached your lips before he grabbed his cock, and pressed it against you. You gasped as he teased you, sliding it between your lips, “J” You breathed as he used a finger to rub against your clit, “Stop teasing me” You growled softly and he chuckled, leaning down to brush a kiss across your lips. “I’ve got a taste for your begging, Princess” He smiled against your lips, “And I intend to hear it again” His cock slid against you, sending tingles through your body. You wanted him in you, wanted to feel him from the inside out.

“Please” You cried softly in frustration, you were bruised and bloody, tired and broken. You’d be damned if he wasn’t going to fuck you.

“Please what, Princess?” He cooed, nipping at your breasts. His constant rocking against your hips.

“Please… Fuck me” You begged.

“I’m sorry, what?” He brought a hand up next to his ear, “I couldn’t hear you, would you mind saying that again?” He smirked at you, and you growled.

“Fuck me dammit!” You shouted and he grinned at you.

“My pleasure” He purred, driving his cock inside you. You arched your back as he entered you, crying out in ecstasy. He drove himself into you hard and fast, causing you to wince in pain at the movement. He pressed his torso against yours, sweat pooled and mixed off both your bodies. He was grunting softly into your hair, and you moaned as he thrusted into you again. The feeling of pain and pleasure mixing together inside you. 

“Mister J” You moaned, clutching your hands in fists above your head. He pressed his fingers into your skin, dragging them across you. You groaned as one of his hands ventured between your bodies to rub softly against your clit. 

“I want you to come for me, Princess” He whispered against your hair, and you giggled softly, wishing you could run your fingers through his hair. He picked up his pace, bucking his hips against yours. He was groaning softly, his face nuzzled in the crook of your shoulder. He wrapped his arms around you. His palms pressed against your back. His touch sending waves of pain and pleasure through you. You wiggled and shuddered as he pressed himself into you again. You were on the edge of an orgasm, moans falling from your lips, “Come for daddy” He purred, biting into your shoulder. You cried out, shuddering as he thrusted inside you again. It threw you over and you gasped as the orgasm rocked your body. He grunted. Quickening his pace before cumming inside you. He huffed, pressing his forehead down against yours. He pulled out, and balanced on his elbows above you, “You look like you got in a fight with a concrete wall” He chuckled, “And it most definitely won”


End file.
